


I’m Only Honest When it Rains

by ABirdWithoutFeathers



Series: DNF Disney princess AUs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, I had no idea that was a tag, I need a nap, I stole half the lines from 'neptune', Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Species Dysphoria, Thunder and Lightning, Title from a Sleeping At Last Song, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), canonically everyone is bisexual, drunkbur, its a fairy tale au of course theres a happy ending, like wilbur but hes contantly drunk, mermaid dream, not really he just acts like it, or two, this is true for anything I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWithoutFeathers/pseuds/ABirdWithoutFeathers
Summary: The Little mermaid AU that exactly 27 people asked forGeorge is the prince and youngest brother of King Eret. Still getting used to the new leadership and the loss of his father, he finds himself unconscious on a beach.Dream has always longed to touch the grass and leave the sea behind. He finds himself trapped in a deal with his worst enemy in order to get legs and the love of a prince.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & GeorgeNotFound, one sided fundywastaken
Series: DNF Disney princess AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	I’m Only Honest When it Rains

Dream only came to the surface when it rained. He broke through the thick blanket of water that separated him from the sky and filled his lungs with the raw air. He gasped, water breaking into bursts around him. The rain poured down his face. The world smelled of salt. 

He swam over to his rock, the one place where he could be himself. He pulled himself up onto it, hoisting his body onto his seat. Dream leaned back into it and sighed. Raindrops plunged, plunged down, dripping down his face, cold and distasteful. 

Thunder clapped in the distance. 

He screamed. 

He screamed into the empty ocean that expanded forever, hoping the waves would crash down on him. Maybe they would carry him far, far away, maybe he would be crushed under their great weight. It didn’t matter to him. He let the thunder tear him to pieces, pulling him apart by the seams. He let the waves slap against the rock angrily, breaking him down. He felt raw and exposed out here. He had long ago accepted that. 

The rain on his face quickly turned salty as he sobbed endlessly into his hands. Only this rock and these clouds knew who he was. He was fake, a fraud. Dream let the story pour out of him, his life a book, being laid out for the rain to read. The ink dripped down his face. 

“I was born wrong, backward,” He admitted for the thousandth time. “I was supposed to walk, I was supposed to run and jump, but I was made a freak,” Dream looked up at the dark clouds and watched lightning waltz and sing across the sky. He tried to look anywhere but down. 

“I never wanted this. When I was a kid I tried to cut my tail off. I was  _ so  _ sure that I had legs hiding under there somewhere” He recounted the story for the waves in case they forgot. “I nearly bled out,” He gestured to the small and dead white scales across his tail without looking. “The dreams of land started when I was ten. I liked to imagine I had legs and wore clothes. I tried to wear a tunic when I was 12, dad ended that fantasy quick,” The sky responded with a clap of thunder. Dream screamed again. 

“I started my collection when I was 15. I have metals and glass, wood and cloth,” Dream let himself smile. “I found this place last year. It’s the only place I can be honest. I can recount my story over and over and you don’t get sick of it,” Water slapped against his tail. Dream forced his eyes shut. If he looked at it, he would start crying again. 

“If there’s a god out there or anyone who can help me and hear me, please hear me,” he prayed. How many times would he come to the same place, say the same things, and get the same answers? “Let me walk, run and jump. Please let me have legs. I’ll do anything, I swear it,” He used to say  _ almost _ anything, but he was getting desperate. Dream wasn’t sure how much longer he could pretend. 

“Okay, you’ve heard all that before, so here’s something new,” Dream offered to the wind. “Give me a sign, something,  _ some  _ assurance that it will get better. Please, I’m just so  _ tired, _ ” His ink ran out, his words dried up. Cold air slapped his face and Dream shivered. Thunder broke in the distance. He frowned. He hadn’t seen any lightning. Dream turned to face the sky’s song. 

The sky exploded with yellow and blue bursts, light trickling down into the depths. Dream watched in awe as more broke through the dark clouds, sparks raining down like magic. He didn’t hesitate before diving back into the water. Every time he swam, he felt a sense of uneasiness and guilt, like he was lying to the world, but Dream didn’t have time to care about that now. Above the surface, blue glitter exploded in the sky before floating down to meet the waves. 

The lights were from a boat, a great wooden whale that waited for no one and ate nothing. Its only rival was nature itself. Dream ran his hands along the wood, trying to memorize the texture. He broke the surface and looked to what rested atop the whale’s belly. Dream’s breath caught in his throat. 

There were  _ people _ on it. At least twenty. Dream had never seen so many in his life, much less at the same time. He couldn’t help but hate them. He wondered how they slept, if they were thankful that God made them properly, thankful to touch grass and wear shoes. His eyes roamed the deck hungrily. He wanted what they had, just for a day. Then he could keep pretending. He heard laughter towards the front. It was clean and pure. Dream wanted that. He swam towards it, hugging to the wooden side. 

Dream almost let go of the boat. There were two men, one with orange hair coupled with a frustrated look and a man with raven hair whose smile felt contagious. Dream couldn’t help but stare, the man was  _ beautiful _ . He felt something stir inside him, whether it was jealousy or… something else, he wasn't sure. 

A harsh wave against it made the boat shudder, tossing its passengers around like ragdolls. Dream had to push off the wood for a few seconds or risk being crushed. 

“Geor- my prince,” The orange-haired man said. “We should head back to shore, the storm is going to get worse before it gets better,” The dark-haired man seemed to consider that for a moment. 

“Very well, but you owe me one,” he said with a grin. “Damn this ocean for ruining my birthday,”

“You’ll have more,”

“Fundy, I am going to toss you overboard,” He joked. 

“I am an  _ excellent  _ swimmer I’ll have you know,” The man protested. The prince laughed. 

“If you don’t tell them to turn the damn boat around you might need to use that skill,” The orange-haired man paled at that and ran below deck. Dream wanted to drown him. He was offered the whole world on a silver platter and still spent time on the water. He even got to speak to a rather handsome man somewhat regularly he judged by the tone. 

The dark-haired prince glared at the sky as if he was trying to will it away with his gaze. Dream just sighed, the world had made it clear to him long ago that it yielded to no man. He and the prince were alike in that way he supposed, playthings for the world to toss around. Light flashed across the sky, the bolt dancing in between the clouds before striking in the distance. Dream counted less than two seconds before the thunder hit. 

That was  _ definitely  _ not good. 

“Schlatt? What in god’s name are you doing up here?” The prince asked. A very disoriented and possibly intoxicated man came into his view. 

“I heard I missed the fireworks,”

“You missed the whole party,” The prince said, rolling his eyes. “Maybe if you stop drinking all the damn time you’d actually get to participate in somethings,”

“I’m the middle child, I get to do whatever the hell I want,” Schlatt said, stumbling around the deck. Dream could smell the wine even from the water. “What’s with the statue?” He asked, pointing at something out of Dream’s line of sight. 

“It’s a birthday gift from Eret, it looks close enough to me I’d say,”

“Why isn’t he here?” Schlatt grasped the railing to keep balance. 

“How drunk are you? They’re probably doing king stuff, I don’t know. You can go ask them yourself soon, we’re heading back to shore,”

“What? Why?” The prince slapped the back of the man’s head. 

“Do you not  _ see  _ the storm? We’re going to get struck by lightning or hit by a wave-”

“Or swallowed by a whale,” Schlatt added helpfully. The prince sighed. 

“Fundy, can you please lead Prince Schlatt down to his quarters,” The orange-haired man came back into view and started dragging the man back down below deck. 

“Come on! I just wanted to watch-” a violent  _ crack  _ and a flash of light happen instantaneously, and everyone was blinded for just a moment. “ _ Shit that was loud _ !” 

The mast was suddenly on fire, the sails burning defiantly against the rain. Splintered wood came crashing down onto the deck and its inhabitants. 

“ _ Get to the rowboats! _ ” Fundy shouted, pushing Schlatt out of the way of a burning splinter. 

“ _ I don’t get paid enough for this! _ ” Schlatt screamed, running towards the side of the boat Dream was by. 

“ _ You don’t get paid at all you- _ ” The prince was censored by another piece of wood hailing from the sky. Dream moved around to the front of the boat where he could still see but be out of view.  _ I have to help them _ . But what could he do? He couldn’t stop the fires, he couldn’t run onto the boat and help the people on it get off. Why had the gods made him backward? He felt water drip slowly down his face and convinced himself it was the rain. People from the deck poured into the rowboats, flurries of rope and arms being moved around. 

“George, get in!” Fundy shouted, pushing the intoxicated prince into the rowboat. The other prince looked to the back of the ship.

“There are people below deck, I have to-”

“They probably head the mast cracking, they’ll be up soon. There's plenty of rowboats. You’re the _p_ _ rince,  _ George,” 

“Come on George, seriously,” Schlatt urged. “No time to play the hero,”

“I’ll only be a few minutes, I’ll get in the next boat,” George insisted. 

“We aren’t leaving without you,” Fundy insisted. Schlatt scoffed. 

“Well I’m not dying with him,” He gave one of the ropes attached to the rowboat a sharp tug and they fell down, the boat hitting the water with a loud  _ slap _ . “ _ Don’t die before you even get laid!” _

“I won't,” George promised with a sigh, running below deck and out of sight. Dream swore under his breath. He should probably go back home, his family would be wondering where he went. But a quiet voice in the back of his head wondered what would happen to George. Obviously, the gods had no care for good intentions, otherwise Dream would have been walking years ago. He’d just stay and make sure George got onto a rowboat,  _ then _ he’d leave. He watched Fundy and Schlatt row away towards the shoreline, tumultuous bobbing on the waves. 

George emerged from the belly of the ship with a few other people following him. He made sure everyone got into a boat and cut their ropes for them. Soon he was the only one on the ship with just one rowboat left. He only had one foot in it when a wave came crashing down on the back of the boat, launching the prince into the water. Dream didn’t think before diving after him. He saw the unconscious prince slowly sinking into the water. It was so peaceful and quiet under the waves, quiet rain pattering on the surface. Dream wrapped his arms around the man’s chest and swam up to the sky. They broke the surface, rain beating down on both their heads. 

_ Don’t die on me,  _ he thought. The gods were unjust enough as it was. George didn’t deserve to die. He saw the ship get swallowed by another wave, it and its contents sinking to the ocean floor. 

He tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach that accompanied him every time he swam. George breathed hard against his chest, water soaking his hair and clothes. 

Dream came to the shore, sand creeping up onto his scales. He cringed at the feeling. He set George down carefully on the beach, rain still slamming angrily against their faces. Dream looked around for any people, thankfully there were none. It wouldn’t do for him to be seen. 

But he couldn’t just leave the prince alone on the shore, what if he was kidnapped? Or the tides came in and drowned him? Or-  
The prince gasped under him, his eyes shot open. 

Dream froze. 

George looked into his eyes. 

Dream opened his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ -

“Hey,” George said. “What’s up?” 

Dream let a grin break out onto his face. That was  _ beyond  _ stupid. George tried to sit up but clenched his eyes closed in pain and fell back onto the sand.  _ Good.  _ If George saw his tail-

The rain started to let up, and a ray of light broke through the clouds. 

_ Shit.  _

Dream turned and dove back into the waves, his dad would be  _ pissed  _ if he died saving a human. 

“Bye then?” George shouted, still lying on his back on the beach.  _ Bye, _ Dream thought. He really hoped George would be able to handle himself. He also hoped no one at home noticed he was very,  _ very _ late. 

* * *

George laid on his back for a while, staring up at the parting clouds. 

“Well that was fun,” He said to himself. George let himself chuckle before wincing at the pain in his chest. He should  _ not  _ be allowed on a boat of any sort, ever again. “Shit birthday,” George rolled over onto his front with a groan. Shit, did Fundy come out alive? And the other people below deck? And Schlatt. He really hoped so, George would hate for that to be his legacy. Killed his best friend and his brother on his birthday. George pushed his face into the damp sand. 

He screamed into the ground. Sand fell into his mouth. George spat it out with very unpleasant noise, managing to get on his knees. He stood with shaky legs. He was  _ so  _ thirsty. George looked at the sea longingly. He really wished he could just take a sip, but he knew that would be the worst possible thing to do. 

He scanned the shore for the man that had just saved his life. Nowhere to be seen. George grinned when he thought of the man, he was  _ ethereally  _ beautiful.  _ Otherworldly _ . George wanted desperately to see him again, thank him, maybe more. 

He took a few cautious steps down the shoreline. He was  _ fairly _ certain it was this way. George looked for the sun in the sky, but it was hidden behind thick clouds. 

_ Well, it’s either die here or pick a direction _ , he figured and started down the shoreline. 

“Water,” George croaked the second the gates opened. A guard hastily pushed a canteen into his hands. George drank the whole thing in half a minute. 

“Where’s Fundy? And Schlatt?” He asked wiping the stray water from his lips. 

“We found them an hour ago,” One of the guards explained. George let out a grateful sigh. 

“Thank the gods, I need to see them, then I have to talk to my brother,” George insisted. 

“Schlatt?” George shook his head. 

“King Eret,”

After some tearful hugs with Fundy and a slap on the back from Schlatt, he waltzed into Eret’s throne room. He took a quick glance around the room, his brother sitting gracefully on the throne. It was wrong, it was all so  _ wrong.  _ The way Eret sat on the throne... like he had been born there, how to room seemed to fit their demeanor. How the walls seemed to bend and twist. George  _ hated  _ it, he should be asking his father for this favor, not his brother. George blinked away the tears before they could start to form. 

“George!” his brother greeted, throwing open their arms. 

“Your grace,” George mumbled, kneeling. 

“God, George please we talked about this,” Eret stepped down from the throne and stepped in front of George. The king sighed. “You may rise,” George stood. Eret pulled him into an embrace, pinning George’s arms to his sides. 

“Your majesty-”

“Stop that,” Eret mumbled into his hair. “I was so worried about you,”

“Eret, we have to keep formalities,” Eret pushed away, gripping George’s shoulders. 

“I’m the king now, I get to decide how formal I get to be. My baby brother almost died, I can  _ at least _ give him a hug,” Eret insisted, offering him a soft smile. George frowned. Damn Eret for being so  _ tall.  _ And so loving.  _ Please, I’m trying so hard to move on _ . 

“I didn’t come here for hugs,” George said, pulling away from Eret’s grasp. Eret raised an eyebrow. 

“Go on,” George sighed, this was going to be awful. 

“Well, I was knocked from the boat and went unconscious,”

“Nice,” Eret said with a grin. George slapped his shoulder. 

“Anyways, I woke up on the beach, but there was a guy there that saved me. I think he saw me floating in the water and dove in to save me. He didn’t say anything but he ran when I woke up,”

“You have a boyfriend!” Eret shouted gleefully. “ _ Finally!”  _ George groaned. He should have seen this coming. 

“No, but I would like you to find him for me. Put a reward for anyone that can find him, I have to thank him,”

“Of course,” Eret grinned widely down at him. “For how much?”

“10,000 should be sufficient, I’ll get you the money from my vault-” Eret held up a hand. 

“Nope, this one’s on me. If it gets you a boyfriend I’ll pay a lot more than that,” George narrowed his eyes. 

“Eret-”

“He called me Eret!” George dragged a hand across his face. 

“Nevermind,” He turned and started walking to the door. 

“No, wait, I’m sorry,” Eret grabbed his arm and spun him around. “I know me becoming king and father’s death has been hard on you, but we  _ are  _ still siblings, you are still my brother,” George stood up straighter. 

“Maybe, but you’re still  _ the king _ , and I have to treat you as such. I’ll have a drawing done of his face so you can have it copied and put on posters,” Eret looked like they wanted to say more, but didn’t. 

“Okay George,” Eret let go of his arms and George walked out of the throne room, trying to ignore the traces of memories that clung to the walls. 

* * *

  
  


“Where have you  _ been! _ ” Bad shouted. “Phil is  _ furious _ ,” Dream pushed the lobster away. 

“Busy,” He said simply. Sapnap swam up beside him.

“Dude, you missed the concert. Dream winced. 

“That was today?” Both Bad and Sapnap groaned. 

“You’re toast,” Sapnap said simply before the flounder swam off. 

“Prick,” Dream mumbled. 

“Hey!” The lobster shouted. “Language,” 

“I need a nap,” Dream decided. 

“No, you need to talk to Phil, he’s been worried sick,” Bad insisted. Dream shrugged. 

“Whatever,” Bad gasped. 

“That was very disrespectful of you mister,” Dream swam down to the palace. 

“Okay,” Bad swam in front of him, making Dream pause. 

“Are you okay? You've been acting so  _ sad  _ recently and you won’t talk to anyone about it,” Dream shrugged again. 

“I guess, I’ve just had my head in the clouds a lot,” Well he wasn’t lying, he  _ had  _ been above water recently. 

“If you need anything, you can talk to me,” Bad insisted. “I’ve got your back,” Dream offered him a weak smile. 

“Thanks, Bad, it means a lot. Really,” Bad seemed to accept that and swam off. Dream groaned. It was time to face his father. 

“Dream!” Phil shouted, swimming into his arms. “I thought you’d gotten swept away by the current,” Dream let himself get hugged. He didn’t pull away or move to return the embrace. Phil pulled back before he ruffled Dream’s hair. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Phil’s gaze darkened. 

“Right. Now that I know you’re okay,” Phil swam gracefully over to his throne, sitting there thoughtfully. “Where have you been?”

“Are you mad?” Dream asked, fiddling with his hands. 

“Where were you?” Phil asked again. Dream sighed. 

“I just needed some alone time, then I saw a boat and got carried away,” Phil put his chin in his hand. 

“So you watched people again?” Dream suddenly found the engravings on the throne  _ incredibly  _ interesting. He looked over how the swirls danced across the prismarine- “Dream. We talked about this,”

“I know,”

“But you went up there anyway,”

“I know,”

“This isn’t the first time, nor the second or third,” Dream winced. 

“I know,”

“How many chances do you think you should get?” Phil asked, wrapping his fingers around the arm of his throne. 

“One more?” He asked hopefully. Phil glared. 

“You missed your concert. Your sister was very upset,”

“I know,” Phil groaned and sat back in his chair. 

“Dream, we can’t keep dancing around like this. What has gotten up with you? I’m your father, we’re supposed to talk about these things,”  _ Only the sky could ever know who I am.  _ Not a soul on earth could understand. Not Phil, not Bad, not Sapnap, no one. It was incredibly lonely, in that world in between the ocean and the land. He was alone in the rain, but honest and raw. He was the closest to himself he could or ever would be. 

“I don’t know,” 

Phil sighed. 

“I'm sorry you feel that way. Now go apologize to your sister,” Dream gave a quick nod and left the throne room. It was so  _ hard  _ to cry underwater. 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be irregular, there is nothing I can do about this other than create a schedule and stick to it. Unfortunately, I cannot do this to save my life.


End file.
